


Spectator

by Laintadhg



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laintadhg/pseuds/Laintadhg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m young and virile,” The pirate said with a smirk and a chuckle, “My little soldier can salute his captain more than once in a day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a purely Balthier/Penelo deal, but then Basch had to go and butt his big stupid head into their business and take over. He's a bit pushy, that muse. Also, Balthier is a horndog and he'll take any booty he can get, golden, fleshy, or otherwise.
> 
> Also, the underage warning is really only 'cause Penelo is 17 here, but she's basically an adult canonically. Ashe got married at 17, right? Penelo is a grown woman for all intents and purposes.

“Where did he put it…?” Penelo mumbled to herself as she rummaged through the contents of Balthier’s pack. Earlier that week, Vaan made off with her diary, threatening to read it to the group around the campfire because he thought it would be worth a laugh. Before he could do so, however, Balthier had intervened and taken the book from him, promising Penelo that he’d hold it for safekeeping. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, as she figured that Balthier had more honor than her best friend. Yet each time Balthier went off on his own, even without his pack, she couldn’t help but worry the pirate was reading her journal in secret. Four days of torture had been enough and she found herself formulating a plan to steal back her precious book when they next stopped to rest.

Thus far, everything had been working in her favor. Feigning fatigue, she had excused herself early from dinner and headed upstairs to the rooms. She had detoured from her own soft bed, however, and picked the lock to Balthier and Fran’s room, sliding in and shutting the door quietly. With swift strides, she sought out the pirate’s pack and searched it thoroughly for her journal. Alas, for the life of her, she couldn’t locate the blue leather book among the neatly packed potions, trinkets, and ammunition.

Huffing, she began picking through the pack all over again, hoping she missed something, when the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made her jump. Freezing in place, she listened, straining to hear who it was from the hallway without making a sound herself. A familiar and perfectly fluid Archadian tone reached her first followed by a deeper, stronger tone with hints of her homeland.

The key in the lock started to turn and she began to panic, knowing how secretive Balthier was. Her being in his room, going through his things, all _very_ much without his permission, would not go over well. Eyes flicking to every corner of the room, she found a cupboard, more of an armoire, really, off to the side of the room that was her best bet. Closing the latch of Balthier’s pack, she dove for the cupboard and squeezed inside, shutting herself in just as she heard the creak of the door swinging open.

For a moment, she heard nothing besides the click of the door shutting. Then, faintly, soft sighs began to lilt through the air. Now, had she been thinking it through, not still terrified of being caught, she would have found it strange that there were _two_ sets of sighs coming from the room beyond the cupboard, both quite male. As she tried to calm herself, her breathing quiet, but still quick, she began to notice these curious little distinctions. _What in Ivalice…?_ She thought, her brow furrowed in confusion as the sounds grew more intimate in nature.

                After one particularly raw moan, she heard what sounded like buckles and latches being undone with speed and dexterity, the thud of heavy leather hitting the wooden floorboards a moment later. Biting her lip, she gently shifted her position, immensely glad for her dance training and flexibility in that moment, and put her ear to the door. She listened intently to the sounds, trying to figure out what in all nations was going on and visualizing far more than she intended to in the process. The moans and gasps, not entirely foreign to her, lit a tiny ember of heat in her belly.

Swallowing thickly, she worried her lip once more as her cheeks flushed from a particularly wet, smacking sound. A groan and then, finally, the first decipherable words she could hear since she’d shoved herself into the cupboard rang out in Balthier’s distinctive tone, “ _Basch…!_ Oh, _gods above_ , do that again…!”

Her eyes grew wide as a myriad of new wet sounds and fervent moans crept into her ears, the realization of _what_ was happening and _who_ it was happening between hitting her hard. And, if she was honest, making the fire in her belly burn a thousand times hotter.

For a moment, she remained in disbelief, holding her hand over her mouth and shaking her head. She hadn’t just heard Balthier moan Basch’s name. No, they weren’t engaging in some kind of illicit, intimate act together and hiding it from the rest of their companions. Surely, not. Of course, if she just slid open the cupboard door a touch and peeked into the room, she could confirm or deny what she _thought_ she knew was happening just a few feet away.

 _Best to be certain…_ She convinced herself as she took a ragged, but muted breath and poked the cupboard door open a crack. At first, she couldn’t distinguish what she was looking at. She only saw the brown of the wooden walls and the dim glow of the lanterns. She almost grumbled, catching herself before she released the sound, as she shifted again in her small space and dared to widen the gap a little more. What she saw when she got a clear line of sight was far more shocking than her imagination had ever been.

On the soft quilted bed lay two very masculine figures, muscled limbs tangled together in a sweaty embrace and wearing not a stitch of clothing. The bigger man, with his pale, scar-covered skin and light hair, hovered over the other, back to her as he balanced himself on the bed. Below him, a slimmer, but still quite athletic man squirmed slowly, his face blocked by the other’s shoulder. Slim-fingered hands slid up those well-defined arms and from them glinted colorful and strikingly familiar rings. The bigger man dropped his shoulder and another glint caught her eye. Around his neck swung Basch’s pendant, its motion bringing her eyes in an arc over the other man’s face just afterward. There, lying below what was undoubtedly Captain Basch fon Ronsenberg, was none other than the Pirate Balthier, mouth hanging open with a moan as he turned his head directly towards the cupboard.

Penelo couldn’t hold back a gasp, fearing he might see her, but too afraid to move if he hadn’t. The pirate’s eyes, previously screwed shut in passion, snapped open and looked directly at her. He looked confused, eyes searching the area for the source of the sound until they found it. A sliver of dim light sliced across her face into the cabinet and made her visible to him. Fear and embarrassment struck through her as recognition passed over his face.

“…What?” Basch’s timbre rolled over her, making her shiver while she ran hot with all her conflicting emotions. He was looking over at the cupboard, same as Balthier, but from his angle was unable to see that the door was opened. Penelo, of course, was not privy to this detail and cringed from her hiding place, preparing to be dragged from the cupboard and given a lecture on privacy. She was also, however, not privy to Balthier’s conniving thoughts.

“Nothing. Just an interesting play in the shadows,” Balthier offered, turning his ardent gaze back to the knight and rolling his hips upwards, pressing their heated flesh together in delicious ways, “Now, if you would be so kind as to ravish me, _Captain_ , I’d be eternally grateful…”

“As you wish… _pirate_ …” Basch ground out with a chuckle, the sound causing quivers and to run down Balthier’s spine and, unknowingly, Penelo’s as well.

Contorted in her cramped little box, the orphan girl found herself bemused once more. She knew Balthier had seen her, knew that he saw her watching the pair of them in their most intimate of moments, yet he’d just asked Basch to continue, not alerting him to her presence at all. She thought there was some strange game afoot, something she was missing, but when she dared to peek back out into the room, Balthier had gone right back to staring at her. Their eyes met and he grinned, raised an eyebrow playfully, and even had the audacity to wink at her. The cocky bastard was _glad_ she was watching them.

The thought that he liked that she was watching had turned the fire in her belly into a strange ache a bit lower down, unlike anything she’d felt prior. She’d been aroused before, of course, as any young woman had been by her age, but it had mostly been brief moments of lust from small moments of intimacy. She’d never been touched by anyone in any meaningful way, never touched herself either.

 _But then_ , She reminded herself, _I’ve never seen anything like this before. Never thought I’d…want to_. This, these two men rutting like animals with all their intensity and sensuality, made her mouth go dry, sweat bead at her hair, and her own natural slick drench her smalls. _Yeah…This is different. This is…ugh, so good. Who am I kidding?_

Back on the bed, she noticed Balthier’s eyes shut once more, an expression of concentration sliding over his face, and Basch having sat back to do something between them. Keeping his little audience in mind, the pirate let the leg facing the cupboard fall to the side, giving Penelo a better view of the magic the knight was working with his hands. The girl flushed an even deeper shade of red as she watched Basch slick his fingers with oil from a small vial, then drag those fingers down the curve of the other man’s ass and press them against his entrance. _Ohhh…right. Men don’t have all this sticky…stuff…_ She thought as she wiggled her hips a bit, feeling her own juices slide between her skin and her soaked-through undergarments.

“Mmh…! I love the way you… _touch_ me…” Balthier keened, his eyes flitting open sensually, “Fucking me like that with just your fingers...So bloody good…”

Penelo and Basch gulped at the same time, unaware of their synchronicity while the pirate reveled in it. Swallowing the thick saliva that built up in this throat, the knight continued his work with a measured pace, commenting on the other man’s behavior, “You are unusually talkative, pirate…”

“ _Ooohhh-only_ because you’ve got your hand so deliciously up my arse,” The brunette explained, licking his lips and giving the bigger man a provocative look, “Like your little puppet, played with skilled hands and slick tongues…”

“… _Gods…_ ” Basch whispered, his cock twitching at the seductive words, drawing Penelo’s attention to it. She had been so caught up in the entirety of the scene before that she hadn’t noticed the details, particularly the two hard-and-ready phalli between the men. She’d seen crude drawings of them on tavern tables before, but these were far from that. Basch stood stiff and thick, a heavy vein running up the underside of his length, the hood pulled back with his arousal. Balthier, however, was long and slender, foreskin cut long ago with a gentle slope drawing the taut appendage upwards. Both of them intrigued her more than she ever thought possible.

Basch’s hands were still working the pirate open when he tossed his head back and grumbled, “Ugh, _Gods be_ , Basch, put it _in_ me already!”

“Do not rush me, pirate,” The captain’s words were a warning, but his tone betrayed his want and Penelo could see his proud length twitch once more. Balthier rolled his eyes and snaked a hand down to stroke himself, clearly impatient with the older man, but Basch stopped him. “Such haste…You would spend yourself before I enter you?”

“I’m young and virile,” The pirate said with a smirk and a chuckle, “My little soldier can salute his captain more than once in a day.”

“Perhaps…But I do not think _I_ have the patience for that,” Basch said as he pulled his fingers from the brunette and picked up the vial of oil again. Penelo watched in awe as he slicked himself with two firm strokes and moved in closer, the large head bumping into Balthier’s entrance. Using the smaller man’s hips a leverage, he pushed up and in and _somehow_ that thick organ stretched out the small hole and disappeared, drawing tight groans from the pirate in the process.

 _My Gods_ , Penelo thought as she watched Balthier grin through the pain of Basch filling him up, _He got Basch to do_ exactly _what he wanted with just a little whining and seduction. I don’t know if I’m more shocked or impressed…_

It took a moment for Balthier’s muscles to relax around the intrusion, but Basch, despite his words, was quite patient. It wasn’t without effort, of course, what with the tight heat surrounding him all but begging to be pounded. When he finally did move, it was measured and purposeful, knowing that the man beneath him was still adjusting. The girl in the cupboard saw it as careful and loving, something she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen before on either man.

It didn’t take long for the pace to pick up, Balthier grinding his hips down to meet the captain’s thrusts. Leaning down, Basch rested on his forearms and moved his hips faster, the sound of skin slapping together making Penelo blush anew. Another, softer sound caught her attention and pulled her eyes up to see the pair sharing a competitive, if needy, kiss.

Balthier cried out a moment later and tossed his head to the side, face scrunched up in what could only be pleasure. “ _Yes_ , there! _Ag-aaaaaain_ , oh!”

Unbeknownst to Penelo, he’d entirely forgotten she was there, watching from the cupboard with equal parts fascination and arousal. He was too focused on Basch ramming into him and finding that spot inside him that made seeing stars feel commonplace. The captain was feeling it in his own way, the exertion from the act making him strive for completion that much more. A sweaty lock of hair drooped into his eyes, but he paid it no mind, nestling his scruffy chin into the hollow of Balthier’s neck instead. They were both breathing hard by then, gasps coming between moans and interrupted by vigorous thrusts, and Penelo found herself right there with them. In fact, she was surprised they didn’t hear her before she noticed and quieted herself.

A particularly hard strike to that sensitive spot made Balthier’s eyes shoot open and, upon seeing Penelo once more in the cupboard, he lost it. It was rather beautiful, really, or at least the Dalmascan girl thought so. His head jolted back and his mouth hung open in a silent moan, a thick spattering of his seed shooting up his stomach while his body stiffened into a taut arch, his hands gripping the duvet like a lifeline. Basch tensed a moment later, his body reacting no doubt to the pleasure wracking through the man below him, and finished with a few rapid thrusts. His release, however, came across feral and frenzied, the growl he released when he finished similar to something she’d heard from him in battle.

And then it was over. Basch was pulling out and cleaning up the mess he left behind while Balthier took care of his own on his chest, no more needy gasps or frantic moans. It was just business as usual now, or so it seemed to Penelo. Basch dressed far more quickly than Balthier, his clothing having fewer clasps and buckles to deal with, and he seemed in a bit of a hurry to leave as well.

“My thanks, Balthier,” He said, giving the pirate a slow nod, “As always…”

“But of course, Captain. Anytime.”

Swiftly as he was there, he was gone, out the door, down the hall and into his own room. Or at least Penelo assumed from what she could hear. Balthier was gone from her view, but she heard his footfalls not far from her, the forgotten fear and embarrassment coming back to her in full force. A knock on the cupboard door make her jump, her sliver of view slipping away when she accidentally let the door shut.

“Penelo, dear, would you like to tell me what in the blazes you’re doing in my cupboard?” Balthier’s voice called to her, the sound of his metal sandal tapping the door echoing in her small space. Squeezing her eyes shut once, she figured that there was no good way to do this. She had to come out now or hide like a coward. Boy did it seem appealing to be a coward.

“I’m sorry!” She shouted as she pushed open the doors and tumbled out onto her knees, face redder than the Rogue Tomato, “I didn’t mean to – I was just – !“

In front of the others, Balthier might have sighed, shook his head, and played the part of the disappointed adult she thought him to be. But in private, he had no reason to. He could be his young, reckless self and not give a hoot what anyone thought about it. “Darling, I’m not upset,” He knelt down, now clad in his trademark leather pants and white shirt, minus the vest, and offered a hand to help her up, “A little confused, of course, but I can’t blame you for wanting to watch the show.”

They stood together, but Penelo still couldn’t meet his eyes. She felt like an intruder now that he was acknowledging her presence during his ‘performance’. Taking a step towards her, he tilted her chin up and caught her gaze. “Love, you’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t be so ashamed. Just…enlighten me as to when you found out about the captain and I?”

“I _just_ did. I-I had no idea before all this that you two were…um…sleeping together.” She explained with a furtive glance at his pack, her face heating up again.

“…You…didn’t know? Then how, might I ask, did you know to hide in the cupboard this evening?” Balthier narrowed his eyes, thinking perhaps that someone else in the party knew and had told her what to do. Perhaps that rat-catcher friend of hers…He was a sneaky little guttersnipe when he wanted to be.

“I didn’t! I was up here looking for my journal because – “ She realized she was going too far, exposing more than she needed to in order to get out of this awkward situation, “ – I-I was worried you’d read it! And it has, uh, things in it! Things you…I don’t want _you_ to know! _Anyone_ to know!”

Balthier paused for a moment, arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face that made Penelo even more nervous, and then laughed. Not just laughed, full-on guffawed, clutching his stomach with the force of it, tears twinkling in his eyes. “You can’t be serious? You came in here looking for your bloody diary? And got _all that_ instead? Oh, my dear girl, you poor thing…I scarred you, didn’t I?”

“…Well…I-I wouldn’t say…scarred…” She admitted, flicking her gaze up to him for a half-second before focusing back on wringing her hands. The pirate wiped a tear from his eye and stood back at his full height, smiling a relaxed smile at her.

“You enjoyed your accidental performance, then, did you?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded, watching that smile of his slip to just the wrong side of deviant while he hummed in approval. He then moved to his pack, unclasped a hidden pocket on the back, and retrieved her journal.

“Penelo, my dear girl, you will never cease to amaze me…” He said as he handed the blue leather-bound book to her with both hands and walked her to the door. There, he brushed her cheek with his thumb and looked her over, eyes softening as he took in her features with a warm smile. Fingers on the handle, he leaned down and kissed her softly while she hugged the book to her chest, whispering against her lips as he pulled back, “And next time, do come out and join us instead of hiding in cupboards…”

Stunned, the orphan barely realized that the pirate was opening the door and giving her a nudge into the hallway. The door shut behind her and she was still standing there, bewildered, until Vaan traipsed up to her and waved a hand in front of her face.

“So you got that stupid diary back from Balthier, huh?” Vaan asked, pulling her from her confusion for a moment.

“Huh?”

“Yanno, I couldn’t read it if I wanted to,” The pirate-in-training commented, shrugging with a grin, “I never paid attention to those lessons from Dalan. I can’t read much of anything, actually!”

Penelo’s eyes shifted slowly to her best friend’s unknowing expression, incredulous at what he’d just admitted. “…You _WHAT_?!”


End file.
